A growing number of video service providers offer personalized user experiences to users. For example, a video service provider may allow users to set up unique user profiles for various users within a subscriber account. When users consume video content, they select or enter their user identification to log into their profile. As they consume video content, data is collected to build on the setup profiles for each user, wherein recommendations are provided to the users based on their viewing preferences as determined by the collected data.
As is often the case, users tend to be passive, and typically do not go through the process of creating or logging into user profiles. Accordingly, very few users benefit from the personalized user experience that is available to them.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made.